


Gearloose's Monster

by agentz123



Series: Ducktober 2020 [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: BOYD and Huey aren't here because it's past their bedtimes, Crushes, Disaster Ducks, Ducktober (Disney), Ducktober 2020 (Disney), Evil Intention Part 84312, Gen, Inspired by "The Rocky Horror Picture Show", Inspired by Mary Shelley's "Frankenstein", M/M, Manny Stops Giving a F’’’, Moral Ambiguity, Small Reference to S3's "AstroBOYD!", Unrequited Love?, Yay for Using Flashbacks as Plot Devices, ambiguous ending, and chickens, rated T just in case, spooky season, team science, “Phineas and Ferb” References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Team Science decides to build a creature.Ducktober 2020, Day 12 - DuckTales Team
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose & Lil' Bulb & Manny the Headless Man-Horse, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Gyro Gearloose & Little Helper | Lil' Bulb
Series: Ducktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Gyro Gearloose was a lonely man. 

Sure, his intelligence got him a lot of attention, and yes, he had wonderful assistants (not that he would ever admit that out loud), but he was unbearably lonely. 

His loyal little helper, Li’l Bulb, was everywhere he went, but still. 

Excruciatingly lonely. 

“Is there anything else you need from me, Doctor Gearloose?”

Gyro burned. He absolutely despised his stupid intern with a passion. The duck was a hurricane, being everywhere at once with his cheerful carefree attitude that so painfully complemented Gyro’s bleak one. 

And he actually _liked_ him. 

Um, it. Not him. Gyro was referring to the attitude, not Cabrera himself. 

Gyro shivered in disgust. 

Ah, he was alone in his mind, save for the other ten Gyros. He didn’t have to kid himself or them. 

Gyro Gearloose was in love with Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. 

There. He said it. Fine. Happy now? 

The thing is, the inventor knew it was never going to work out. Even though the duck was disturbingly idiotic, he was so much better than Gyro could ever hope to be. He was kind, he was optimistic, his inventions never turned out evil…

Gyro Gearloose was a lonely man. 

“No, intern. You can go ahead and go home and continue being stupid. I’ll see you on Monday.” 

“Alright, thanks Doctor Gearloose! Have a safe weekend!”

Oh, why didn’t he lie? Why didn’t he just make up some mind numbing task? He was sure Fenton -- Cabrera -- the intern would do it willingly. 

“That’s enough of that. Let’s go, Li’l Bulb. I’m going to need a bit of light.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gyro heaved the dirty bag of various body parts onto a random lab table. 

Manny, who was studying the patterns of radioactive fish (thanks to Fenton accidentally dumping the waste on the floor and causing a couple of milliliters to leak into the ocean), put down his clipboard and headed over to his desk, which was now covered in uprooted sprouts and the scent of death. He clapped his front hooves together. “ _What is that?_ ” 

“Ah! Due to recent conflicts in my life, I’ve decided to build a partner!”

“ _Did you try Zoos yet?_ ” 

Gyro blushed. “Not that type of partner -- you know what, why don’t you be a good little assistant and fetch me my anatomical planes poster, a magnifying glass, and my toolbox.” 

As requested, Manny set the materials on the table and backed away. Unaware of this, Gyro held out his hand absently, requesting the tape. He looked up and found the horse staring at him listlessly. “Well? Aren’t you going to help?” Manny responded in a sharp series of clacks. “What do you mean you don’t mess with the dead? You’re not even alive!” 

Manny held up a hoof to his chest. Gyro could swear he gave an offended gasp. 

“Yes, yes, fine. You are alive. I’m sorry. Well, if you’re not going to help, the least you can do is get out of Li’l Bulb’s light.” 

***

The sun had risen by the time Gyro was putting the finishing touches on his invention. Perfect. He always loved a bit of drama, a bit of flourish, and his cackling disturbed Manny from his unplanned nap. It took Gyro a moment to interpret Manny's comment. 

“ _WOOF. That looks an awful lot like Fenton._ ”

The scientist whipped around in angry embarrassment. “He does _not,_ Manny!” So what if Gyro had used a stray feather of the duck’s he had found in the break room? “And why are you even still here? Don’t you have some type of pony gambling thing going on?”

The headless man-horse stamped out a few choice words before shaking Scrooge McDuck’s stone head and mumbling, “ _Don’t say I didn’t warn you._ ”

“Good day, Manny.” 

“ _You should call it Fentonstein._ ” 

“Good DAY, Manny.” 

With crossed arms, Gyro watched the jerk jog out of here. “Now that I’m without any further distractions, I’ll just program a few choice qualities (ah, there’s too many good ones to pick from, I’ll just dump them all in) of Fenton’s -- I mean, Cabrera’s. No! Of _someone’s,_ and there we’ll have it!” 

Gyro looked over his shoulder anyway. Li’l Bulb was still recharging. 

He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he released a relieved sigh. Gently, to avoid waking up his small companion, he attached a set of wires to the helper and connected them to each of the creature’s index fingers. The sudden jolt of electricity caused the invention to sit up robotically and give Gyro that stupid charming smile. 

“It...it worked! It actually worked!

The creature’s hazel eyes quickly flashed red. Gyro gasped in horror. 

“But -- Fenton’s not evil or misunderstood! Why are you doing this?!” 

With that, Fentonstein slammed a fist through the transparent barrier and swam to shore.


	3. Chapter 3

Gyro quickly activated the leak defense before the phone drowned. He stabbed in Manny’s number and prayed to the Higher Gyros that the horse would answer. 

“Manny! I need your help! Something has gone terribly wrong!”

“ _I’m supposed to be busy with pony gambling, remember?_ ”

“Ugh! Fine, I apologize,” Gyro whispered quickly. “But I need to capture the creature before it’s too late --“

“ _You wouldn’t need to capture the creature if you never built it in the first place._ ” 

“Manny --“

“ _See you Monday, Gyro. That is, if the lab isn't destroyed by then._ ”

The dial tone cut off Gyro’s reprimands. The SASS of that horse! He’s definitely only doing paperwork his next shift. 

***

Fenton struggled to look over the brown paper bags filling his arms. If only he didn’t lock the keys in the car…

A squeaky flash of brown zoomed in the corner of his vision, distracting him from his thoughts. “Bl- _¡Por las plumas de mi abuelo!_ What was that?”

Suddenly there was a sharp shove to his back, and his groceries went crashing in the street. “Doctor Gearloose? Is that you?”

Of course. _He_ had to be here. 

Gyro wrestled with asking Cabrera for help and just letting the creature wreak havoc on the entirety of Duckburg. 

“Uh, Doctor Gearloose? Are you alright? You look kinda discolored.”

Several choked screams and zaps interrupted Fenton from asking any more questions. 

Decisions, decisions…

“Ugh, fine! Gizmodork. I need you to help me stop that thing!”

Gyro couldn’t tell if the red in Fen -- the intern’s cheeks was from blushing or the bloody dynamite that just exploded in the sky. Why did he install dynamite again? “Okay. The thing is...the suit is locked in my mother’s car.” 

“ _What!_ ” 

“I was on my way home to get a hanger!” 

The chicken was about to start ripping out his hair, but Fenton stopped him by clutching his hands. “Oh, please don’t do that, Doctor Gearloose. It’s a nasty habit. Studies show --” 

“Never mind that!” He started yanking his employee along. “Just come help me! I believe it went this way…” 

Fenton abruptly stopped and gently pulled him down behind a wall of shrubs. Gyro noticed that they were still holding hands, and quickly separated from him. “There it is!” Fenton hissed. “In Starducks. Looks like it ordered a cup of hot water? Well. Not exactly, since all the employees are taking cover and it’s drinking straight out of the pitcher. This...this creature is quite fascinating! There are several benefits to drinking hot water, including --“

“ _Fenton._ You’re rambling again. Especially when we need to be quiet!”

“Right, right. Sorry.” It must’ve been serious enough for Doctor Gearloose to actually use his first name. “So, what? Should we use fire? A stake to the heart? Silver?”

Gyro froze in the doorway. “ _No!_ ”

“What? What’s the matter?”

“We can’t kill him. It. Let’s...let’s just temporarily disable it by knocking it unconscious.”

Fenton went flying backwards into a patio table. “Oomf!” 

How did he get over here so fast? Without them noticing? Gyro quickly replaced his panic with a bored yawn. “Intern, I swear if you were knocked unconscious…”

“I’m not!” he strained, fending the monster off from clawing out his eyeballs. “Just hurry and find a way to temporarily disable it!”

Gyro rapidly started searching for something on the patio that could be fashioned into a trap. His gaze froze on the Starducks flagpole. 

“What is this? We’re equally matched? The only thing that would work...I’d need two of me. If I only had some type of duplication tool. A double-inator, if you will...” Fenton grunted in exertion. “Oh, wait. I’m thinking too hard again. Doctor Gearloose!” he called. “Do you know if this thing has any weaknesses?”

Gyro paused for a moment. Fenton had a horrible tendency to overthink (then again, so did he), but that was it, really…

Ugh, he was not the best person to answer this question! 

Fine, he was just going to be…

Honest. 

Gyro Gearloose could be honest, right? 

“I’m too bia- wait a second!” 

“We don’t really have one!” Eventually one of them was going to tire before the other, and Fenton was almost certain that he was to be the former. 

_He did it. The intern actually managed to get the wires just right._

__

__

_“Nice work.” Gyro thought for a moment, and just took a dive._ “Cabrera.” _He clapped the duck on the back, and Fenton let out a loud guffaw. Bigmistakebigmistakebigmistake! Gyro attempted to mask his heartbreak with annoyance. “What’s so funny, intern?”_

_“Please,” he wheezed, wiping tears.“No pats on the back. How about a good old-fashioned handshake instead?”_

_Gyro looked down at the extended wing. When he clasped it, sparks flew._

_“Oh, my apologies. I forgot to put dryer sheets in with this load.”_

Oh, this was going to be a long shot…

"Fenton, tickle him!”

“What? Where?” 

“In _your_ worst spot!”

Fenton reached around and jabbed a finger in the creature’s upper back. It rolled off of him in a fit of laughter. “Now, Doctor Gearloose!” Gyro flung the enormous cloth over the monster, and Fenton met him on the other side to tie off all the loose ends. “Very impressive! How’d you know that would work?”

Gyro ignored him and tightened the last knot. “Let’s just get out of here before someone notices that we were associated with this thing.”

The scientists scurried off in the direction of the Money Bin, dragging the netted monster behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Fenton stared into the beast’s massive chest cavity. “Hm. Maybe this is why it wasn’t functioning properly. There’s not a processor for the ‘heart.’”

“Nonsense,” Gyro lied. It was the one liberty he took with constructing his creature. He had to! The real Fenton couldn’t possibly have any room in his for a grumpy old inventor. So he just took it out altogether. “You don’t need a heart to function.”

“Sure you do. Everyone does. I bet even Li’l Bulb has one.” Fenton held his hand up to Gyro’s shoulder, and the lightbulb hopped into it. “May I, Li’l Bulb?” The duck reached into his coat pocket and removed a screwdriver. After a moment, he popped open the compartment in Li’l Bulb’s chest and squinted deep into the cabinet. Before long, he found an even tinier lightbulb in there. “See?” Fenton paused for a second. “I’m not quite sure I understand, Doctor Gearloose.”

The chicken folded his arms and rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you don’t, Cabrera. But go on.”

“You made sure to put a processor in Li’l Bulb. Why not in...whatever this is?” He gestured to the machine. It had quite an aura of familiarity attached to it, but Fenton couldn’t place it. “Wait, where did you get the parts for this thing? It’s so lifelike. You made it so it even looks like it’s breathing! Very cool, Doctor Gearloose.” 

“He _is_ breathing.” 

“Wait, what?”

The head scientist sighed. Could this man be any more obtuse! 

“Anyway, I was wondering if you’d maybe wanna have dinner tonight? I bought things to make -- oh, wait, that’s right. Well, I can go and _re_ buy the things to make gyro sandwiches. Li’l Bulb had told me that they’re your favorite.” 

“B-b-b-buh?” 

“Are you free at six?”

Gyro’s eyes found Fentonstein’s resting face. “Um, what time does the sun go down?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe 6:43.”

Gyro gave a large unsettling grin, but Fenton wasn’t unnerved. “How about eight?”

“Eight, then. See you, Doctor Gearloose!”

“Gyro,” he managed. “Call me Gyro.” 

“See you, Gyro!” Fenton giggled, and Gyro nearly erupted into flames. He barely even noticed when the intern -- Cabrera -- _Fenton_ left the lab. 

“Li’l Bulb!” he shouted giddily. “In order to be ready for our date with Fenton at eight, we have to start dismantling this thing right now!”


End file.
